


Exceeding Expectations

by kumarei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Internal Pailing, Rainbow Drinkers, Size Kink, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumarei/pseuds/kumarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Kanaya Maryam, and your friend Rose Lalonde is absolutely determined to have sex with you. Unfortunately, this presents a rather... large challenge. Your bulge is enormous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceeding Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the homestuck kink meme for the prompt:
> 
> _I Think There Should Be Some Sort Of Erotic Writing Wherin I Kanaya Posesses A Truely Enormous Bone Buldge That She Uses To Pail With The Rose Human So Vigorously And Expertly That The Rose Human Is Left Unable To Walk For Several Days Afterwards._
> 
> _Additionally, Kanaya Pails Inside The Rose Human And She Loves It._
> 
> <http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/38154.html?thread=39356682#cmt39356682>

You stand from your place at the desk at the edge of the room, and your hand flies up to your mouth. “Rose, Are You Well? Can You Finally Walk Again?”

It’s several days after the event, the first time that you’ve seen her standing up since then. She’s walking oddly, though, with her legs much wider than is necessary. It looks painful.

Rose takes another step and grimaces. “I’m fine, Kanaya, but I think I need to sit down for a bit. Could you help me to that chair?” She gestures to a plush red chair at the other end of the room.

“Of Course.” You go over and take her arm, and guide her across the ugly brown carpet to the chair. Her skin is soft against yours, and you can feel your bulge stirring, but you force it down. Now is definitely not the time. Beneath that soft skin, you can feel her muscles. They’re pulled tight, much tighter than human muscles should be. They’re wound almost as tight as yours at the moment, which is distressing.

Your sense of guilt and shame builds with every step. By the time you reach the chair you feel as though you’re drenched in sweat. Rose doesn’t look at you, she just moves forward one step at a time, finally collapsing into the chair with a sigh. She leans back, eyes closed, and finally seems to relax.

Your shame pours out in a torrent. “Rose I’m So Sorry I Didn’t Know What Would Happen-“

“Kanaya.” Rose’s voice is drowned out in your rambling.

“-And I Never Would Want To Hurt You So Please Please Forgive-“

“KANAYA.” At Rose’s raised voice you finally stop talking and look down at her. She gives you a wan smile. “You have nothing to apologize for. You were amazing, Kanaya.” Her little smile broadens into a smirk. “Believe me, you exceeded my expectations in every possible way.”

Despite the fact that this conversation included nothing that could conceivably be interpreted as snarky nor horseshit, you somehow have the feeling that the Snarky Horseshitometer has just ticked a few points in your favor.

———

“Wow.” It’s the first time you’ve ever seen this expression on Rose’s face. Her eyes are wide, and her lips are slightly parted. You’re not sure if it’s an expression of terror or amazement. Maybe both.

Rose’s god tier robes and your clothing are scattered around the floor. Her underwear is slung over a post at the edge of the bed. She finished stripping before you did, and you’ve already had a chance to explore her body with your eyes (and with your fingers, although not nearly as much as you would like). Now it’s your turn to finish showing off your body, and it’s clear that Rose is suitably impressed. Maybe too impressed, actually.

“Are bone bulges normally that…” Rose furrows her brow, as if she’s searching for a word. “Enormous?”

You feel heat rising up your shoulders, past your neck, and into your cheeks. “No. I Don’t Think So, At Least. I Believe That It Is Somewhat Above The Troll Average.” A thought occurs to you. “How Big Is A Human… Umm… Thing?”

Rose holds up her hands, palms open, at a distance about half a grub loaf apart.

“That Is A Small One?”

Rose winces. “That’s an average one. This is a big one.” She moves her hands a bit further apart. “And this is the size of the largest dildo I’ve ever used.” She moves her hands a bit further still, although it still falls short of your length.

“Oh.” You had been hoping that human genital size was bigger than trolls’. Even among trolls, your bulge is freakishly large. “Maybe This Was A Bad Idea.”

“No, Kanaya.” Rose reaches out and touches your bulge, which sends a shiver down your spine. “This is a great idea. We are going to make this work.” Rose’s face is set.

She leans in to get a closer look. She’s close enough that you can feel her breath play over your bulge. Your cilia, short, sensative hair-like protrusions that line your bulge, twitch and strain toward her. Your bulge swirls and presses itself against her fingertips.

“Is it doing that on its own?” Rose’s eyes are locked on it, and she follows its every movement.

“Yes.” You gasp as Rose’s fingers begin stroke the length of your shaft. “It Moves On Its Own, But It’s Very Sensitive. I Can Feel Every Touch.”

Your cilia have begun to release a clear fluid that Rose’s fingers spread down your length. Her hand slides easier down your shaft, but it kills some of the feeling. Rose seems to notice the decreased friction, and she closes her hand around you. Your bulge is wide enough that her fingertips don’t meet. Her head still tilted down, she looks up at you out of the corner of her eyes. “Can you feel this?”

You gasp as she slowly starts fucking your bulge with her hand. As her palm moves past your cilia, it flattens them against your skin. Every time this happens your hips buck a bit. The sensation is astonishing; it’s nothing like when you touch yourself. It’s so much better, so much more unpredictable.

Rose squeezes a bit as she reaches the tip, and you let out an involuntary squeak. Your hips have begun to hump her hand now, and even though you try to stop them they won’t listen to you. They listen even less as Rose adds her other hand. She slides her hands down hard just as your hips come up, and they slam against your groin and the force of the impact just makes everything better.

You slither, your back sliding against the silky soft purple sheets, your hips rotating and bucking. Rose’s hands press against your bulge, sliding up and down in rhythm. She moves them faster and faster, squeezes you harder, and you reach up to your fat globes and tug on your elongated nibs. You moan as she brings her hands down again and again. Your bulge is going wild, twitching every direction, but Rose keeps a firm hold on it. She leans forward, sticks out her tongue, and licks the tip of your bulge. Your eyes open wide. “Aah!”

Inside you, you can feel your sludge sack contracting. The muscles of your body tighten and your head is filling with air. “Oh God! Rose! I’m Going To—”

Rose forces her hands down over your bulge one more time, and then lets go. You meep in protest, and try to reach up to finish what Rose started. Rose grabs your arms. For a moment, just a moment, you are about to tear free. You could do it easily. You are so much stronger than Rose, and it might hurt her a bit but your slime sack is aching, begging for release. Then Rose's hands stroke along your arms, and her palms are so smooth and hot against your skin. You can practically feel blood rushing back to your head, and your vision starts to clear. You hadn't even noticed it had fogged.

"Rose, I..." You can feel your eyes filling with tears.

"Shh." Rose continues rubbing your arms. "It's okay. I’ll let you cum. I just have something else in mind for it."

"Rose, I Could Have Hurt You. I Think I Almost Did."

Rose shakes her head. "No, Kanaya, you didn’t. You would never hurt me. Believe me. I trust you, and you should trust yourself." She smiles, and there’s a twinkle in her eye. "Now let's see what we can do about getting you off."

Rose stands up on the bed, and it bounces a bit before it settles. She steps forward and straddles you. Her pelvis is right at eye level. You lean forward and give it a tender kiss. Rose nearly falls over from the bed’s movement, but she grabs hold of your head to steady herself. Coincidentally, this pulls you harder against her skin.

You lean forward, and let your lips slide down her. Her sparse blonde hairs tickle your lips as they pass. As you reach the cusp of her sex, you slide your tongue from your mouth and taste her. Her skin tastes of human sweat and something else. It's sweet and salty, and you crave more. Your tongue slides below her, pressing up against her, slipping in between her lips.

"Ooh." Rose pulls you in harder, mashes your nose against her pelvis. Her scent is strange and alien, so much brighter that anything else you've ever smelled. Compared to trolls, who smell deep and dark, Rose smells like the air after a long rain. She lets you take some of her weight, resting her stomach against your head.

You swirl your tongue, trying to taste more of her. You press momentarily against something small and hard, and Rose gasps and shudders. The movement transfers to the bed so you can feel it in your thighs. Your hands have automatically moved behind her legs, just below her spinal crevice, cupping her posterior flesh globes to steady her.

Your tongue circles her nook, you taste even more of her infuriating nectar. You loose yourself lapping at it, licking all around it, letting your tongue dip into the entrance of her nook. Her hips start to thrust back against you, mashing your nose even harder into her, scraping her nub across your rough tongue. You pull your tongue back from her nook and run it across her hard little bud, circle around it, continue licking at it until she shudders hard and all her weight falls on to you and she whispers, "Enough."

She slides down your body, sitting in your lap, her legs straddling your stomach. Your bulge rises up between you, waving back and forth. Every so often it brushes against her skin, and each time a wave of pleasure washes through you and your eyes close just a little bit.

"Kanaya." Rose is looking straight into your eyes. Her irises are a beautiful violet, with flecks of lavender. "You're trying to distract me. It's not going to work. I am going to have that huge, amazing tentacle inside of me."

You are about to protest when she leans forward and kisses you. Her tongue presses against your lips, and then past. She lets the kiss linger for a moment, and then she begins to rise. You try to follow her, but her lips break from yours. She positions her nook above the slender tip of your bulge and begins to slide back down.

Your bulge catches in her folds and as she moves downward it begins to bend at a very... awkward angle. You wince as Rose continues to press downward. “Rose, Please Stop. That Is Somewhat Uncomfortable."

Rose winces. "This isn't working, is it?" She stops, and rises back up. "Maybe if hold onto it?"

You nod. "You Must Grip It Firmly, Or It Will Wriggle Away. Don't Worry, It Is Not Fragile." Your bulge is quite resilient, as long as it isn’t bent in certain ways.

Rose smiles. “I had noticed." Rose reaches down and grabs hold of your bulge, and begins trying to slide it into her nook. Unfortunately, with her balancing on the mattress and wiggling around, and with the tip of your bulge also wriggling around, all she manages to accomplish is rubbing your bulge against her folds. It's very pleasant, and you wouldn't dream of stopping her, but you get the feeling that it isn't really what she was going for.

She sighs. "We are going to have to experiment with this later. I swear to all that is dark and unholy that I am going to have this inside of me, but this still isn’t working. I suppose we're going to have to do it the old fashioned way." She opens her arms wide and falls backward onto the bed. "Take me, Kanaya."

It’s fairly clear from her tone of voice that this last sentence is snarky horseshit. You’re somewhat confused. Has this all been some sort of a strange human joke? You’re fairly sure it isn’t, with her laying splayed out and naked before you. You stare at her and absently stroke her thigh. It’s so hard to think when you look at her. Her skin is amazingly pale; so pale that it practically glows in your luminescence. Two little nips stand out from her perfect little fat deposits. Her body is so elegant, so perfectly shaped. Unlike you, Rose isn’t thin enough to be gangly.

Rose rolls her eyes. "Come on." She sits up, grabs your arms, and pulls you down on top of her. "Let's find out if that thing is any easier to deal with when I'm laying still."

You reach down beneath you, grab hold of your bulge, and guide it to the entrance of her nook. "Rose, Are You Sure About This?"

“Kanaya, shut up and fuck me.”

You nod and press your bulge against her. Your cilia tickle her opening. The hole feels so small, and you don't know how you'll even get the tip inside, but she wiggles toward you and her nook starts to open. It tugs on your cilia as they pass into her. Rose is gritting her teeth, but her legs are wrapped around your back, holding you in place, trying to pull you closer.

You keep holding on to your bulge, feeding it into her, millimeter by millimeter. Every bit is amazing. Rose’s nook is so tight that it almost hurts. Almost. For a moment you worry that you must be hurting Rose, but she hasn't said anything. She’s not the type to stay silent when she has a problem. Anyway, she was’t especially happy when you hesitated before. You push harder, and a bit more of you disappears inside of her.

Her nook is hot and softer than the sheets, and there’s a layer of slippery fluid inside it that, combined with your own natural lubrication, makes it easier to slide into her. The shape of your bulge is working against you, though; as you get closer and closer to the base, it gets wider and wider. It’s getting harder and harder to move forward. You start fucking in gentle in and out motions, pressing in a bit further each time. It’s hard not to use all you strength to just force your way in. You crave Rose. Every movement against her sends white hot pleasure up your nerves.

You push in a little further, and Rose moans. You look up at her face. Her eyes are glassy as she stares up at the ceiling. She’s biting her lower lip.

Suddenly your bulge twitches inside of her. You moan as your tip swirls and stretches her nook. You can’t help yourself, and you push into her hard. Rose’s eyes snap closed. Her teeth saw across her lip, producing a tiny little cut. A single drop of ruby blood bubbles out. Without even thinking you lower yourself down to her and lick the blood. It tastes of metal and salt, and you spread it on your tongue as much as you can, savoring another of her many flavors.

Rose looks up at you, surprised, as if she had forgotten you were there. She reaches up to your sides, and pulls you down into a kiss. You can feel her body relaxing into you as you kiss her. This time, you take the initiative and slide your tongue into her mouth. She lets you, and her body goes limp. She moans into your mouth.

As her body relaxes, so does her nook, and centimeters of your length suddenly slip inside her. You groan as your cilia press against her opening and into her. You take advantage of this, and push harder, feeding her hungry nook with your bulge. Your muscles strain as you try to bury yourself inside of her. Your breath escapes you in a rush as your bulge thrusts into her and she clasps you tighter and tighter and tighter.

Then, just as suddenly as it began, your progress stops. You feel the end of your bulge run into something soft, but not giving. “Aaah!” Rose gasps and breaks the kiss. She wraps her arms around your back, pulling you down against her, your chin just above her shoulder, her chin above yours. Your bodies are pressed together, and her fat deposits are flattened against yours.

You lay there for a time, just feeling her: her body on yours, her nook wrapped tight around your bulge. The latter takes up most of your attention. Not all of you is inside her; there’s still a bit of your base exposed to the cool air. But more of you is in her than you would have ever thought possible. Your bulge continues to writhe within her, sending shivers of pleasure down your spine. It’s all that you can do not to let go and fuck her hard. Your hips are moving side to side, and the movement stretches her nook in strange ways around you.

“Move.” Rose whispers the word in your ear, and you know what she wants from you. The word releases you.

As you slide out of her, you can feel her nook closing back in around you. Without your enormously wide bulge pressing against her walls, holding her open, they close tight. The sensation of leaving her is no less pleasant than entering her. It is much more so, in fact. There is none of the worry about hurting her. All you have to think about is the pleasure of your cilia sliding against her walls, her nook clasping you tight. It squeezes you, as if trying to keep you inside.

You slide your bulge out of her until only the last centimeter is inside, and then begin to press your way back in. Unlike before, her nook accepts you this time. She shudders as you slide back into her and turns her head, splaying her hair. It brushes against your nose, and you can smell sweet flowers mixed with something more earthy and human. You shudder. Your hips want to push harder, faster, but you control them. You force yourself to enter her almost as slowly as before.

Keeping this slow pace is exquisite torture. Every inch of your bulge burns with feeling as it enters her, and your brain can’t tell where to focus: whether on the sweet agony of your cilia as they tickle her nook lips and press into her, or on the pressure that’s exerted on your bulge as she pulses around you. She’s so hot and so tight.

You shudder again. Your body wants, no, it needs to move faster. To push forward and slam its way as far as it can into her nook. You fight it. You think about your lusus, about your garden, about anything and everything you can to keep your mind off the painful pleasure of your bulge sliding slowly in and out of her.

“Kanaya,” Rose whispers. She pushes you up, so that the tips of your noses are almost touching, so that she can look into your eyes. “I know you’re holding back. Don’t. I want you to fuck me.” She’s wincing a little bit, but her face is flushed with pleasure. You know, deep in your vascular system, that she’s entirely sincere.

Something inside of you cracks, and you shove your bulge into her. Rose gasps, and her back arches off the bed. Her hands tighten against you, and her fingernails dig into your skin. You pull back, and slam into her again, your bulge filling her completely, hitting hard against the barrier at the far end of her nook. Her breath escapes her in a little mew. Her eyes are closed, her mouth is open, and her head is tilted back, exposing her beautiful slender neck. You can feel hunger rising up inside of you and you channel it into fucking her harder.

The sensations around your bulge have combined into one single sensation, a sensation of sliding and pressing and pulling as her nook pulses and tries to hold you in her. The muscles around your posterior clench tight, and you can feel your slime sack expanding inside you. Somehow you have managed to push further into her, and only the base of your bulge is still exposed.

As you shove your way into her Rose’s muscles tighten, and her nook closes around you. It makes you wild with lust. You can’t help yourself; you lean down and bury your fangs into Rose’s neck. Your lips close on her flesh and your tongue streaks out, tasting her blood and sweat and all her human flavors. With each pump of her heart, more blood trickles out of her body and over your lips. You speed your thrusts, trying to fuck her in time to the beating of her heart, so that each thrust brings with it the coppery flavor of blood.

Your thrusts become more forceful, and Rose’s breaths become more and more shallow. Her body is trying to match you; her hips are thrusting back against you as you thrust into her, your bulge is slamming into the barrier at the far end of her nook. Her fingernails press into you harder, and you can feel something cool and wet bubbling from your body where they pierce your skin. It only makes you more ravenous.

Rose squeals. She writhes against you, her movements becoming chaotic. She twitches, and her posterior lifts from the bed, slamming her nook against your pelvis, burying you deep inside her and closing and opening around you. Her nook milks your bulge, and your muscles clench hard. There is a sudden pressure as your fluid builds up at the base of your bulge.

Your stomach tightens as your orgasm washes over you. With one last thrust of your hips you feel the pressure release, and your fluid gushes through you and out the tip of your bulge. Rose’s eyes snap open as the cool fluid fills her. Her back had just begun to settle onto the bed, but now it arches into you again. Her mouth is hanging open as if she were screaming, but there’s no breath in her body, so all that comes out are little squeaks. The opening to her nook keeps squeezing around the base of your bulge, pulling all of your fluid from you. It keeps spurting inside of her, filling her until it overflows. It rushes around your bulge, leaks out the sides of her nook onto your bed.

Your hips keep moving back and forth as every bit of your bulge is milked by ripples that spread through her. You’re finally starting to empty. Rose’s back is still arched, and her eyes are rolling back in her head, so that you can only see the edge of the irises. Finally the last of your fluids have spilled out into her body, and the two of your collapse onto the bed. You are panting hard, and Rose is lying limp and still on the bed, her eyes closed. Your breath suddenly catches as you realize what you’ve done. You might have hurt Rose, or worse. She isn’t moving at all. You feel your vascular system stop.

Rose’s eyes flutter open, and your vascular bladder starts up again with a loud thump. “Are You Alright?” Your voice is quiet, reverential.

“Yes,” she breathes. “Could you… could you get off.… for a moment? Need to catch… breath.”

Of course. How could you have been so stupid? You roll off her. Your bulge has already softened significantly, and it pulls out easily with a squelch. As it does, your fluid is released from her nook, and it spills out onto the bedsheets.

“Oh, dear. I guess… have to alchemize… more sheets.” Rose moves her fingers up between her breasts, and she searches her sternum with an arched hand, testing to make sure her lungs still function. Then she lets her hand wander downward to her stomach. When her fingers reach her belly button, she winces, and then she lightly rubs her lower belly. More of your juices spill out from between her legs.

“Are You Alright?” Your voice is anxious after seeing her wince.

Rose does her best to take a deep breath. “Would you stop asking that? I’m fine.” She smiles. “Better than fine, actually. You were amazing.” She grimaces again as her hand travels further down her body. “We might have to stick to hands and mouths for a few days, though. I think I need a break before I do that again.”

“We’re Going To Do That Again?” You can’t keep the surprise from your voice.

Rose looks up at you out of the corner of her eyes and winks. “Of course. We’re going to be doing that a lot.” She brings up her other hand, the one that was lying on the bed. Her finger are covered in an emerald sheen. She brings them up to her face and examines them. “Maybe waterproof sheets.” She extends her tongue just a little bit and touches it to her finger. “Mmm.” She looks over at you, and slides her fingers into her mouth, one after another, sucking them clean of your juices.

“Rose, What Are You Doing?”

“I’m tasting you, Kanaya. It seems only fair.” You guiltily glance down at the two red marks on her neck. “You taste wonderful, by the way. Now help me get out of the wet spot so we can get some rest.”

You wrap your arms around Rose and slide backward until you’re both clear. Rose wiggles to get comfortable, and then takes a hissing breathe as her legs settle together. You know she doesn’t want you to ask if she’s alright, so instead you just pull her close to you, cradling her against your body.

“Goodnight, Rose.”

“Goodnight, Kanaya.” She relaxes into you, and her breathing steadies out. Just as you begin to think she’s fallen asleep, you hear a whisper emerge from her mouth. “I hope I can stand up in the morning.”

You hope she can, too.


End file.
